


Puppy

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note &a Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, F/F, I swear, Mindbreak, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sexual Torture, therell be porn in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Takada had been a throb in Misa's side, unruly and unmanageable. But now, Misa has the perfect way to deal with her.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabsurd/gifts).



> Usually I don't write about girls but Takada is just too hot to resist. Uhh, technically I promised inabsurd a MisaxTakada fic months ago, so I guess this counts? Lol

She didn't know how long she had been there. Kept like this, tied up and naked, trussed… erotically, one might say, with her vagina clearly exposed to anyone who could possibly walk in the tightly shut door in front of her. Heavy leather encircled her neck, making it hard for her to swallow. 

The last thing she remember had been leaving her apartment. Night had made the streets a pitched black, and despite the uneasiness that crawled her spine at the thought of walking alone in the darkness, she had mustered enough courage to step outside. 

She remembered only a swift, almost dull pain, and darkness. Then, waking up… here. 

The room around her was cluttered, but something about it seemed… barren. Unused. Shelves lined the walls, but the sole burning bulb threw off only enough illumination to provide faint outlines of objects, hardly enough information for Takada to decipher them further. A tiny slip of cold light bled through from the otherwise sealed-tight door. 

Closer to her and in front of the shelves were what seemed to be… dog dishes. From what she could make out, two bowls, one filled with water and one empty, stood just off from the corner of the room. Beside them sat a large, plush dog bed, trimmed with white fur. And besides that was a crate. Something close to fear made Takada shiver; she did not want to meet any for big enough to warrant that size of a crate.

It all seemed like a dream. A horrible dream in which she'd wake up not a moment later, fully clothed and in bed, and- 

The floor outside of the room creaked. Something outside was moving. 

Takada’s mouth opened, to cry for help, to cry for anything, but the start of her plea trickled to nothing. 

The idea that the person, that thing beyond the door may very well have been her captor was certainly a thought on her mind. But. Something else kept her mouth from moving.

Takada was naked. And anyone who walked through that door would see her like this, humiliated and debauched and... she would rather stay tied up than have that happen. Have someone, even someone who could help her, see her in such disgrace. 

The floor outside creaked again, and Takada’s hopes shattered. The creak had been closer. Precise, and almost teasing in the way it was drawn out, less of a creak than a “cre-eeeeak!”. 

Something jostled on the handle, and her blood ran cold. 

Takada could sense them, the other person, waiting outside. But she could not sense why they waited. 

Again, the door jostled. But this time, the hand, cold and deft, slowly pushed the door open. The sliver of cold light on the floor widened.

“Takada-kun! Misa-Misa is so happy you could make it!” The blonde stepped inside, a slight giggle in her voice as she stared down at Takada. Something demonic glowed in her eyes. 

Takada felt more naked than before under her gaze. Misa’s dark eyes were merciless, as if picking apart each flaw on every inch of Takada's skin that fell under her gaze. 

As the blonde languidly regarded Takada’s pussy, a flush spread through her body. Wetness had already started to seep out, as if sparked by the blonde, to create a small, almost unnoticeable pool in her opening. 

But Misa did notice. “My my, Takada… You seem so happy to see me. Already, you're dripping like the little whore you are.” Her dainty hands clasped in front of her in delight, and another girlish giggle left her.

Dark yellow eyes regarded her for a long moment, narrowing, before Misa’s face lifted in a simpering smile. “Such a good girl you are, getting all wet for Mommy. Is my baby girl happy to see me?!” Misa cooed. One tiny hand, curved nails and all, ruffled Takada’s hair. She squeezed her cheek hard before pulling away. 

“What the- what are you-” It was Takada could do to form words. Preposterous. Unimaginable. “What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Call. Me.”

Misa’s smile widened beatifically. “My baby girl! I mean, what else am I supposed to call my new puppy?” The giggle was back, pitched higher than before. 

“I'm not a dog.” Was the only sentence that Takada could think to expel from her mouth. Despite everything, more wetness seeped from her opening. 

“That's debatable. Before, you were a bitch and a whore, always in my way. But now? I'm going to make you into a perfect little puppy.” The grin was back, and Takada felt sick. 

“Now, I'm going to let my good girl out of her chair, but if she tries to be naughty, I will make her wish she was never born, understand?” 

Takada nodded, eager to have her limbs freed. Misa untied her, watching as Takada shakily stood. 

Something sharp landed against Takada’s ass, and she yelped. “Puppies don't stand, Taki. They walk on all fours.”

A curse threatened to slip from her, but she bit it back. She was in no shape to fight against Misa. 

Getting onto all fours, Takada waited. A strange doll dropped in front of her. “Like it, puppy?” Misa asked, nudging it towards her. 

Tentatively, Takada pawed it over. Two felt eyes stared up at her. “I got it at the store just for you!” Misa’s smile stretched wide as she carded her hand through Takada’s hair. She seemed to be waiting. Quietly, Takada picked the toy up with her mouth. It tasted cloth, but not entirely repugnant. Still, her nose wrinkled as she held it in place. 

“Good girl!” Misa purred, mussing Takada’s hair. “Mommy is so glad her baby likes her toy! Now, Mommy has to go, and she needs her baby girl to stay put, alright? Just play with your new toy!” 

With the click of heels on the hard floor, Misa had left, the door shutting tight behind her. Now, Takada was alone.


End file.
